This invention relates generally to multi-purpose collapsible seats.
More specifically this invention relates to a collapsible, easily portable sportsman's seat adaptable for use without modification as a game pull or arm sling.
A number of portable and collapsible seats have been developed for use by sportsmen, particularly hunters. Such seats are typically designed for attachment to objects such as trees to provide a safe and comfortable place to sit particularly in inclement weather. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,549,679; 2,722,968; 2,847,968 and 3,992,055 are considered to be representative of approaches taken in the prior art in the construction of such seats. Many of the collapsible seats of the prior art have included rigid parts which increase the bulk of the seat and make it difficult to assemble and transport. Others, illustrated particularly by U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,055, have provided seat designs which eliminate all rigid parts but are useful only for seating purposes.
A multi-purpose seat design, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,335, has been proposed. The device illustrated in that patent includes a convertible member which may be utilized in forming a seat, as a game receptacle or as a support member for a game tow line. When used in the latter mode, the seat member is disposed across the chest of a hunter with a strap arranged around the hunter's neck to hold the device in place. This arrangement does not provide for optimum coupling between the hunter and the load being pulled as the rigid reinforcing members disposed at the ends of the seat member require that the seat member be positioned too low across the chest for efficient hauling.